The purpose of this research project is to investigate factors which regulate the mechanism of androgen action in target cells. Initial phases of this study have concentrated on investigating specific biochemical events that are stimulated by androgens and the role of androgens in these processes. The metabolic and retention capabilities of the cells for androgens will be examined during the period which androgens are stimulating biochemical events. Relative androgenic potencies will be evaluated with respect to one of the biochemical parameters, and with consideration of the amount of androgen metabolism and nuclear binding during this period. Changes in cellular morphology after androgen treatment will be correlated with biochemical parameters including the synthesis of specific proteins induced by androgens.